Arnaud Lain
Arnaud Lain was one of the bastard sons of Sydney Losstarot and the one who began the Lain line of Losstarots. He lived a wandering life with his mother as they travelled all around Miletos. He eventually fathered a son, Rhys Lain. Arnaud was a nice person through most of his life, but sadly his childhood friend and eventual wife Christy Lain turned out to be a member of the sinister Mullencamp cult which wanted to restore the glory of the Losstarots. When Christy was captured by forces loyal to King Damien of Miletos, Arnaud entrusted Rhys to their nanny Marya and went to save his wife. His rage and lust for power as well as the manipulation from the Mullencamp and the death of Christy turned him into a destructive villain, and he began calling himself Arnaud Losstarot. His reign of terror came quickly to an end, however, when King Damien trapped him into a cell where he had gone to rescue Christy. When Damien's guards accidentally killed Christy, Arnaud lost the last bits of his sanity and attacked the king and the guards. However, Damien had a powerful ally who was none other than the now-elderly Raistlin I, the very man who had been responsible for Sydney's death during the Sydney Losstarot War years ago. Arnaud and his Mullencamp followers met their demise in the dark dungeon, but Raistlin knew that the hunt for Losstarot was far from over; he still had to deal with Arnaud's son, Rhys. Biography Early Years Arnaud was born from the union of the infamous warlord Sydney Losstarot and Marthe Lain, one of the many women Sydney had raped during his reign of terror. When Sydney perished in the Sydney Losstarot War and his demon ally Yurius was banished in the First Banishment, Arnaud and his mother fled deeper into Miletos, which the fallen nation of Lea Monde had come to be known as. Arnaud lived his childhood in a remote town where no one knew his dark secret: that he was one of the descendants of Sydney Losstarot who were prophecized to bring about the return of the demon lord Yurius to the Land of the Living. Talk of war always excited Arnaud for reasons he didn't understand. When he had been but a child and gotten into an argument with other children about whether the humble Miletos should become a feared world power like its predecessor Lea Monde had been, he found himself reacting negatively to people who disagreed with his views of King Damien Miletos building a stronger nation. He blacked out during one such argument with his playmates, and when he came to, the building they had been in had burned to the ground and only he had survived. He and his mother moved away soon after that to the other side of Miletos where he began studying in a school where magic arts were being taught. Arnaud was bullied in school by people stronger than him and often had to rely on the help of his classmate Christy Garrick who provided him with the means to strike back at those who had tormented him. Over time Arnaud's uneasy feelings around Christy lessened, and they grew close until they became lovers by the time they had turned 17. Although Arnaud wasn't particularly fond of Christy's radical ideas which envisioned a revived nation of Miletos which could help bring peace to neighbouring countries, he had nevertheless fallen in love with her and often debated with her about politics, finding himself agreeing with her views more often than not. Rise to Infamy A few years later after graduation Arnaud and Christy were married, and Christy took the name of Christy Lain, while Arnaud's mother Marthe fell ill and died. The pair had a son whom they named Rhys Lain and hired a nanny named Marya to look after him because both of them were busy working in their respective jobs to provide a secure income for their poor family. More info later. Death Arnaud prepared to incinerate the guards and the king but before he could do so, he faced a mage who had been accompanying the king and had helped him trap Arnaud. The mage turned out to be Raistlin I who had faked his death and bided his time in the shadows, waiting for a descendant of Losstarot to appear so he could wipe him out and end the threat posed by Losstarots once and for all. Arnaud was slain by Raistlin, helpless against the archmage's power, but his death didn't end the darkness that still loomed over the world because other descendants of Losstarot were still out there in the world. Aliases and Nicknames ; Master Losstarot : What Arnaud began calling himself after he was influenced by the Mullencamp. He didn't get to hold the name for longer than a few days, however, because he perished soon after in a trap set by King Damien and Archmage Raistlin I. See also *Damien Miletos *Descendants of Losstarot *Mullencamp *Losstarot Clan *Sedwin Marrick *Sydney Losstarot *Raistlin I Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Miletos Category:Mullencamp Category:Second Age